Le Rouge est Amour
by red.garden
Summary: CHAP 3 Update!/ Seringnya melihat darah membuat diriku menjadi lebih 'liar'/ Ki-Kiyoshi… Kiyoshi-kun…!/ Ya, korban lainnya adalah Hyuuga Junpei/ Kemari, Tetsu. Aku disini…/ AU, Vampirefic
1. You and Me

Sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu, perang dingin antara manusia dan vampire terus berjalan

Manusia yang menyebut dirinya hunter memburu vampire yang dituduh sebagai pembunuh vampire yang tidak menerima perlakuan para hunter memburu manusia lainnya untuk meminum darah mereka

Perang dingin itu berakhir ketika munculnya sekelompok pure-blood vampire yang mengadakan perjanjian damai dengan keluarga tertinggi hunter

Walaupun sekarang semua pihak sudah hidup berdampingan, ada sebagian vampire yang berkhianat dan membelok membentuk kelompok yang disebut black

Karena itulah para hunter masih terus ada sampai sekarang untuk melindungi manusia dari serangan black...

.

.

.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti kan, Kagami?"

"Ya, kak Alex"

* * *

**.: LE ROUGE EST AMOUR :.**

[Red is Love]

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Le Rouge est Amour © SCL Project

Warning : AU, vampire fic, OOC, OC, typo, dll…

Pairing : KagamixKuroko slight AominexKuroko, dll…

* * *

[Blood one : **You and Me**]

* * *

"Hoaam..."

Huaah, pagi-pagi kayak gini emang enak buat tidur, apalagi tidur di atap sekolah. Udah udaranya segar, anginnya banyak, mendung lagi. Pasti gak ada guru mau ke sini, hahaha...

Tuing.

'Siapa sih nyenggol-nyenggol tangan gue'

Tuing tuing.

'Woy, woy. Gak sadar apa gue lagi tidur?'

Tuing tuing tuing.

"UDAH WOY! DEMEN YA GANGGU ORANG LAGI TIDUR?"

Gue marah. Apes banget nih lagi tidur diganggu orang.

...

Eh? Kemana orangnya? Kok gak ada? Ih, jangan-jangan ada hantu lagi disini. Jangan deh, ini kan tempat buat bolos kesayangan gue...

"Duh mbak, eh mas, om, pak hantu, maaf ye... ini tempat kesukaan gue. Gue tuh udah duluan disini... jadi ga perlu di exorcist juga bisa pergi kan yah? Ya..."

Aish gue mulai ngwaur

"Kagami-kun, ini aku-"

Shit. Gue ngelirik ke belakang. Sial, bener dah itu Kuroko. Gah, tau gitu gue ga usah pake acara silat-silatan buat ngusir setan. Bikin malu aja

"-ayo kita masuk kelas. Ini sudah lewat satu jam loh."

Cih, muka datar itu lagi... gak panik apa dia ketinggalan pelajaran satu jam? Yah kalo gue sih, emang niatnya mau bolos

"Lah lo sendiri? Kagak ke kelas?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala, "Nggak, aku mau istirahat di luar. Lagipula jarang-jarang cuaca di pagi hari... mendung"

Lah? Terus kalo mendung kenapa? Dia ga takut kehujanan apa? Ah iya, masa hujan takut... tapi kan dia kecil, pendek lagi. Masuk angin kan gawat. Bisa-bisa gue lagi yang disuruh gotong dia... Haah...

"Ah, terserah lo aja. Dasar aneh. Awas loh ya kalo sampe kehujanan terus sakit"

"Memangnya Kagami-kun kalau kehujanan nggak bakal sakit?"

"Ya iyalah! Kan gue sehat! Liat aja badan gue! Haha!"

Yah, bolehlah nyombongin badan sekali-sekali. Toh emang badan gue six pack kayak pemain basket di anime itu loh, yang rambutnya warna merah, terus seragam timnya item-putih-merah... aduh gue lupa nama animenya

"..."

"Zzz..."

"EH?"

Eh sial nih bocah malah tidur! Aish... agak susah emang ini anak buat diajak ngomong... bentar-bentar ilang, dikit-dikit tidur... sabar Kagami, semua ada hikmahnya...

Oh iya, daripada nontonin anak pendek ini tidur mending gue kenalin diri dulu. Gue Kagami Taiga, gue anak pindahan dari Amerika loh! Jauh kan?

Eh gue tuh emang berasal dari keluarga terkenal. Bukan terkenal gara-gara tukang nyantet orang, tapi karena gue berasal dari keluarga Kagami yang itu tuh, pemimpin hunter. Lu semua gak tau hunter? Yah, gampangnya sih pembasmi vampire. Eits, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang kan manusia dan vampire hidup berdampingan aman-damai-sejahtera berkat kerjasama antar kakek buyut gue sama bangsa vampire. Jadi nggak perlu khawatir kok! Mereka cuma makan daging hewan, bukan manusia. Yah mungkin kecuali satu kelompok vampire yang emang suka memberontak. Karena itulah hunter ada untuk mencegah black, kelompok pembelot itu.

Tapi jujur aja, gue nggak kayak orang-orang di keluarga gue yang freak buat belajr tentang vampire, cara bertempur melawan mereka, dan hal lain semacam itu. Kalo kayak gitu sih gue mending ngandelin insting gue. Toh belajar buat pelajaran di sekolah aja udah susah apalagi disuruh belajar tentang vampire, dan lainnya? Capek di gue duluan, haha... toh selama ini gue nggak pernah kalah lawan black. Gini-gini gue dipanggil pembasmi vampire terhebat loh! -maaf, yang terakhir boong

Ah, ngeliatin ini anak kecil tidur lucu juga... eh, tenang, gue gak kelainan kok! Cuma... yah, cuma karena ini anak selalu deket sama gue dari awal masuk sekolah.

Anak ini namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Anaknya kecil, pendek -bagi gue-, warna rambut dan matanya sama-sama biru muda terang, kulitnya pucat. Dia sih bisa dikategorikan anak pinter di kelas, tapi soal olahraga... bener deh, bahkan anak tk bisa lebih dari dia.

Yah, sifatnya yang polos, datar, dan tubuhnya yang rapuh itulah yang ngebuat gue ngerasa harus menjaga dia...

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Perpustakaan

"Hyuuga-sensei, jangan seperti itu dong~"

"Kiyoshi, mendekat lagi atau kubunuh kau!"

"Uaaah, sensei jahat~ aku kan cuma kangen sama sensei~"

"Kangen apanya? Setiap hari seperti ini apanya yang kangen?"

"Aah~ sensei~"

Haah... lagi-lagi ketemu mereka lagi. Yak, duo guru-murid ini emang paling terkenal di sekolah ini, atau mungkin sudah sampai satu desa.

Murid yang selalu mengejar Hyuuga sensei itu senior gue, Kiyoshi Teppei. Gue deket sama dia, secara keluarga dia juga keluarga hunter yang memang ngebantu keluarga gue. Orangnya fleksibel, kesini oke, kesana juga oke -dan dia tidak mempermasalahkan gue yang manggil namanya langsung, huehehe... tapi ada satu hobinya -yang menurut gue nggak waras- yaitu nguntit, halusnya sih ngikutin Hyuuga-sensei. Alesannya? Kangen. Hah, aneh. Bilang aja suka!

"Ah, Kagami-kun, ngapain kesini? Tumben..."

"Eh? Iya, gue nemenin Kuroko"

"Ah, ngaco kamu. Kuroko aja nggak ada"

"Heh? Kuroko! Dimana lo?" keluar deh teriakan super gue.

Bletak

"Jaga suaramu, Kagami! Ini perpustakaan!"

Aish, kena pukul kamus tebel deh kepala gue

"Iya, sensei. Maaf..."

Hyuuga-sensei memang selalu jaga perpustakaan setiap jam pulang sekolah, selain itu dia juga guru matematika khusus IPA. Nggak heran kenapa Kiyoshi rela belajar mati-matian masuk IPA demi guru kesayangannya itu. Untung emang anaknya pinter jadi dia selalu rangking di kelas. Pantes aja Hyuuga-sensei yang terkenal killer mau aja dibuntutin Kiyoshi.

Yah, kalo gue sih asal sekelas sama Kuroko, apa aja boleh deh...

'Karena dia sahabat terbaik gue...'

Shit. Kayaknya gue blushing, deh

"Kagami-kun, mukamu merah. Sakit?"

Gyah! Kuroko megang jidat gue dan... kenapa rasanya aneh? Duh muka gue tambah merah lagi! Perasaan aneh ini lagi... gaah!

"N-nggak kok! Gue baik aja. Lo tadi kemana aja sih?"

"Ngambil buku buat dipinjem. Aku mau langsung pulang"

Bener, dia nenteng banyak buku. Anak kecil ini apa makanannya buku yah jadi kurus begini...

"Ehem... Kagami-kun~ mau bareng kita? Hyuuga-sensei juga mau pulang nih~ ah, sensei tunggu aku~"

Tap tap tap

Pergi deh duo murid-guru itu...

"Ayo, Kuroko, kita pulang"

"Kagami-kun mau pinjam payungku?"

"Ha?"

"Sepertinya diluar hujan"

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Bener aja, akhirnya gue musti dempet-dempetan sama Kuroko dibawah payung. Sebenernya payungnya sih lumayan gede, cukuplah kalo dipake dua orang sekecil Kuroko. Tadinya gue berniat buat payungan pake tas, tapi...

'Pengen juga sih begini berdua, romantis cuy~'

Eh? Aish, pikiran gila gue muncul lagi! Hmph, ya masa gue kelainan kayak Kiyoshi! Nggak lah yaw~ gue masih waras! Masih suka dada yang gede! Eh, tapi kalo tepos unyu kayak Kuroko asik juga kali yah... HEEEH! Mikir apa sih gue?

"Kagami-kun..."

"Apa?"

Zrash!

"!" "Kuroko!"

Gila bahaya banget! Tiba-tiba aja ada yang nyerang pake pisau. Untung aja dengan sigapnya gue bisa peluk Kuroko. Cih, sial, kalo secepat ini pasti pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah...

"Black vampire"

Dan benar saja, 3 black kelas rendah berdiri mengelilingi gue dan Kuroko. Sial, kalo kayak gini, bakal ribet. Gue takut kalo sampe Kuroko terluka karena terlibat pertarungan.

"Kuroko, lo disini aja. Jangan kemana-mana oke! Jangan yang aneh-aneh! Biar gue yang nanganin mereka"

Kuroko diam dan mengangguk. Duh, dasar anak ini. Dalam keadaan genting kayak gini dia masih aja bermuka datar? Heran gue... gue juga. Kenapa gue musti kayak emak-emak yang takut anaknya ilang yah?

Bodo ah, sekarang saatnya gue beraksi! Gue ambil katana yang selalu gue bawa dipunggung gue. Katana ini bukan katana biasa, katana ini khusus untuk membasmi vampire. Besinya pun dilapisi perak murni, tsuka(1)-nya pun terbuat dari perak yang dilapisi benang emas, ujung gagangnya terdapat kepala macan dari perak. Ini cuma ada satu di dunia loh. Semua katana di keluarga gue cuma dibuat khusus satu untuk setiap hunternya.

"Heaaaah!"

Oke, tiga lawan satu. Bukan sesuatu yang sulit karena mereka cuma vampire Hybrid kelas bawah. Mereka sebenarnya hanyalah manusia yang menjadi vampire akibat meminum darah vampire. Mereka masih labil dan mengincar darah manusia untuk mereka minum. Mungkin karena sifat mereka yang labil itulah yang diperalat oleh vampire-vampire black kelas atas untuk menjadi tameng mereka.

Zrasssssh

Yes! Dapat! Gue berhasil menebas kepala satu vampire. Tinggal dua lagi dan semua akan selesai.

"Darah… daraaaah…"

Tring tring

Aku berhasil menghalau lemparan pisau dari mereka dengan katana. Cih, mereka cukup pintar juga, membawa banyak pisau sebagai senjatanya.

Zraaaaashhh

"Mati kau vampire labil!"

Katana gue menusuk tepat ke jantung salah satu vampire lagi. Yes, satu lagi… tinggal satu…

"Ka… Kagami-kun…"

Mata gue membesar. Ah! Gue lupa kalo masih ada Kuorko di sini! Bahaya!

Gue membalikan badan. Terlihat satu vampire mendekati Kuroko, membawa pisaunya dan siap untuk menghunuskannya ke Kuroko.

"Graaaaah… aku mencium darah yang istimewa di sini… fufufu…"

"!"

Zraaaaaash

Katana menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Banyak darah segar bermuncratan keluar. Sebagian mengenai Kuroko yang tepat berada di depannya. Kalo gue sih udah pasti banyak noda darah di baju.

"Kuroko, lo nggak apa-apa… kan?"

Kuroko Cuma diam. Sial, gue dikacangin lagi. Eh, tapi ada yang berbeda… matanya terlihat kosong, hampa. Kenapa nih anak?

"Oi, Kuroko! Jangan ngelamun, oi!"

Gue goyangin bahunya biar dia sadar. Ah, repot juga bawa anak ini. Dia emang udah nggak asing lagi kalo ada 'pertarungan dadakan' di jalan karena dia selalu sama gue. Tapi… akhir-akhir ini nih anak suka bengong sendiri kalo udah ngeliat mayat vampire. Shock? Yah, masa sih shock baru sekarang? Seharusnya kan dari dulu…

"Eh? Kagami-kun?" Akhirnya sadar juga nih anak

"Haah… lo ini shock ya?"

"Eh, enggak… kok…"

"Ha? Dasar aneh. Ayo, kuantar kau ke rumah. Sudah malam, bisa bahaya kalo anak tukang ngilang kayak lo pulang sendiri"

"Makasih Kagami-kun"

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

"Sudah sampai, Kagami-kun. Kamu boleh pulang"

"Eh? Ah iya… pokoknya lo harus hati-hati… keliatannya black udah lebih ganas dari biasanya. Jangan lupa kunci pintu, jangan biarin orang asing masuk…"

"Mmm… Kagami-kun, kamu itu ibuku?" Ah, Kuroko tersenyum… imutnya…

Eh?

"Yaaah… bukannya begitu! Tapi memang lo harus hati-hati, oke!" Gue acak-acak rambutnya. Ah ini anak imut banget.

"!"

Tiba-tiba Kuroko ngedorong gue. Emang sih sebenernya nggak kuat juga dia dorong, tapi karena guenya juga kaget jadi gue agak mundur ke belakang. Duh, kenapa lagi sih ini anak? Nggak biasanya…

"Cepat pulang, Kagami-kun. Sudah malam, aku masuk dulu…"

Yah, mungkin memang dia lagi shock…

Mungkin...

* * *

[_to be continue…_]

* * *

Omake

1) Tsuka : pegangan katana

Hmmm… soal vampire-vampire lainnya itu vampire dibagi tiga kelas, vampire kelas atas, biasa dan rendah. Vampire ada empat jenis, pure-blood, normal, half-blood (Dhampire), dan Hybrid.

Pure-blood itu termaksud vampire kelas atas, mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih hebat dari vampire lainnya. Karenanya pure-blood menjadi pemimpin vampire. Di fanfic ini saya membuat lima pure-blood (yah, kalian pasti tau siapa aja kan *spoiler)

Normal. Ini vampire biasa, mereka bisa saja keturunan pure-blood yang sudah memudar kekuatannya. Hanya bisa tunduk dengan apa yang diatur oleh pure-blood seperti rakyat biasa.

Half-blood (Dhampire). Vampire ini keturunan dari vampire dan manusia. Karena masih ada kekuatan vampire ditubuhnya, maka dia dimasukan ke dalam katagori vampire. Tetapi ada juga yang keturunan vampire-manusia yang nggak bisa dimasukan kategori vampire karena memang nggak mewarisi kekuatan vampire.

Hybrid. Mereka adalah manusia yang meminum darah vampire. Entah itu sengaja atau tidak, tetapi mereka otomatis akan menjadi vampire. Hybrid ada yang kelas atas dan rendah, tergantung vampire apa yang kau minum darahnya. Kalau minum darah pure-blood mereka pasti memang orang pilihan. Intinya, itu memang keinginan seorang pure-blood itu sendiri untuk menjadikan mereka vampire (karena pure-blood sangat menjaga darah mereka) dan darah pure-blood itu stabil, juga mereka pasti merawat Hybrid yang mereka jadikan vampire sampai benar-benar layak menjadi vampire. Tapi kalau minum darah vampire normal atau half-blood biasanya mereka menjadi liar dan labil karena nggak ada yang mengurus mereka dan darah vampire normal dan half-blood nggak cukup untuk menjaga kestabilan jiwa manusia-vampire Hybrid. Karenanya Hybrid rendahan ini biasanya mengincar darah manusia, bahkan pure-blood untuk meningkatkan kestabilan diri mereka.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Well, ini fanfic Kuroko no Basuke pertama saya… baru pertama kali ini nulis di fandom lain jadi malu, hahaha… salam kenal senpai-senpai, mohon bantuannya *bungkuk*

Saya masih newbie, walaupun nggak bisa dibilang newbie juga… dulu sempet nulis buat fandom lain, tapi udah lamaaaaa banget... *lupa udah berapa tahun :")* dan saya ingin kembali menulis, menginggalkan gaya lama saya yang acak-adul ke gaya baru yang semakin absurd *plak*

Fic ini saya buat berdasarkan fanart yang saya liat di zero*beep*chan, dan berhubung saya lagi suka KnB jadilah fic aneh ini =w=" oh, dan judul fic ini saya ambil dari lagu Vocaloid berjudul sama. Tapi tenang, ini bukan songfic, hanya judul doing… berhubung saya memang nggak bisa buat judul yang bagus dan saya pikir judul ini cukup pas dengan fic ini jadi saya pakai~~

Oh iya, dichapter ini memang Kagami POV. Memang sengaja nggak saya tulis POV-nya karena saya pikir akan lebih baik jika pembaca memahami sendiri jalan cerita dan POV masing-masing karakter. Untuk Kagami saya memang membuat dia sebagai karakter yang apa adanya, berbicara dengan bahasa gaul, dan agak brutal. Dia juga saya buat seperti anak muda yang masih labil dengan perasaannya terhadap Kuroko~ XD kalau Kuroko saya ingin membuat anak ini anak yang tidak mudah ditebak, seperti Kuroko yang biasanya. Untuk karakter lainnya pasti akan muncul, terutama Kiseki no Sedai, karena mereka punya peranan penting nantinya, fufu~~ dan mungkin saya akan menambahkan OC seperti kakek atau ayah Kagami, dll, yang pasti saya usahakan nggak menggangu cerita dan keberadaan karakter tetap.

Berhubung ini fic baru dan saya masih newbie, saya butuh abnyak masukan. Terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir dan membaca fic ini… mungkin review dari readers bisa member masukan-masukan bagi saya… terima kasih!


	2. True Vampire

Lagi-lagi hari seperti ini kembali terjadi... aku dan Kagami dihadang oleh kawanan black itu lagi. Haah... tapi apa boleh buat, kawanan black itu pasti mengincar darah manusia yang segar dan hebat.

Darah...

Seperti darah Kagami...

DEG

'Ugh, tidak... tidak lagi...' Keseimbanganku mulai hilang dan kakiku gemetar. Aku mencoba bersandar di pintu sambil memegang kepalaku. Mataku terpejam menahan betapa sakitnya kepalaku.

'Ayo Kuroko, kau harus kuat!'

Ya benar! Aku harus bisa kuat dalam menghadapi hal-hal yang terjadi disekelilingku.

"Kuroko-cchi? Kuroko-cchi? Kamu kenapa?" Bisa kurasakan seseorang menghampiri dan memegang bahuku "Oh tidak lagi, Kuroko... kamu harus kuat"

Orang itu kemudian memelukku erat dan mengeluskan tangannya di kepalaku. Bisa kudengar suara cemasnya yang berusaha menenangkanku. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Walau masih buram, aku dapat melihat sekelebat rambut blonde.

"Ah... Kise-san... aku baik-baik saja..." Kataku pelan. Jujur saja sebenarnya kepalaku masih pusing. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuat Kise-san, yang sudah seperti waliku ini khawatir.

Kise-san mulai melepas pelukannya dari tubuhku. Diperhatikannya diriku dari atas sampai ke bawah, basah penuh air hujan. Ah, iya. Gara-gara pertarungan dadakan itu payungku rusak.

"Ini... pasti darah kan, Kuroko-cchi?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Tangannya memegang kemejaku yang basah. Mukanya menunjukan bahwa dirinya tidak suka dengan ini. Ah, kupikir bekas darah tadi sudah terbilas air hujan. Kise-san memang jeli.

"Iya... tapi tadi aku tidak ngapa-ngapain kok. Hanya ada insiden kecil di jalan..."

"Ya, dan kau masih berteman dengan bocah hunter itu kan? Huuh...!"

"Sudahlah, Kise-san... Kagami-kun menjagaku kok."

"Iya aku tau, tapi kan kalau kau dekat dengan dia, kamu juga akan diserang kawanan black itu!"

"Tapi aku-"

"Kalian ini ngapain sih ribut-ribut disini?!" Ah, Midorima-san muncul. Tangannya dilipat ke depan sambil memegang pisau dan tomat. Mukanya terlihat kesal.

"Midorima-cchi...! Lihat! Kuroko-cchi tidak mau menurutikuuu~" kata Kise-san manja. Dirematnya apron(1) putih panjang bermotif bunga yang dipakainya. Kulihat Midorima-kun menatapku tajam, menyadari apa yang diributkan kekasihnya.

"Kise, lebih baik kau membantuku memasak. Ah, dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel aneh seperti itu. Kau juga Kuroko, cepat mandi dan bersiap untuk makan malam!"

Aku mengiyakan saja perkataan Midorima-san. Lebih baik menurut atau dipotong-potong menjadi bagian-bagian kecil sebagai pengganti tomat yang dia bawa.

Aku pun menuju kamarku di lantai dua. Rumah ini cukup besar mengingat lumayan banyak orang yang tinggal disini. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuat waktu makan bersama atau menonton TV bersama menjadi ramai. Selepas itu kami lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Aku pun meletakan tasku yang penuh lumpur. Mengeluarkan semua barang didalamnya dan turut membawanya ke kamar mandi bersamaku. Untung tasnya terbuat dari kulit, jadi buku-bukuku tidak basah dan aku hanya tinggal mengelapnya sampai bersih. Ah bajuku juga. Nanti aku bisa dimarahi Kise-san kalau ada bekas darah lagi...

Oh iya, Kise-san dan Midorima-san adalah sepasang kekasih. Kenapa? Heran sesama lelaki bisa menjadi kekasih? Kiyoshi-senpai saja boleh suka sama Hyuuga-sensei, kenapa tidak? Aku kan juga suka- ah maaf jadi curhat. Mereka berdua juga tinggal di rumah ini. Diantara yang lain, Kise-san yang paling menjagaku seperti anaknya sendiri. Makanya dia sebenarnya paling tidak suka kalau aku harus dekat dengan Kagami-kun dan terlibat pertarungan yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. Selain itu, Kise-san juga bekerja sebagai model terkenal. Baik untuk iklan di tv, majalah, bahkan catwalk pun sudah pernah dia lakukan. Wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus manis itulah yang menjadi incaran setiap orang. Walaupun bagiku sih dia hanya pria dewasa yang terlalu cerewet tentang diriku...

Beda dengan Midorima-san. Dia lebih, ralat, sangat tegas dan selalu berpikir sesuai logika. Yah, mungkin itu karena profesinya debagai dokter bedah yang menjadikannya seperti itu. Mengesankan dia bisa bertahan di tempat yang bernama rumah sakit, pasien, dan bedah... dan lagi yang kuheran, dari awal bertemu dengan Midorima-san, dia selalu membawa barang-barang aneh yang dia anggap dan percayai sebagai 'benda keberuntungan'. Yang aku heran, semua hal yang dikatakannya mengenai horoscope itu selalu benar. Heran.

* * *

**.: LE ROUGE EST AMOUR :.**

[Red is Love]

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Le Rouge est Amour © SCL Project

Warning : AU, vampire fic, OOC, OC, typo, dll…

Pairing : KagamixKuroko slight AominexKuroko, dll…

* * *

[Blood two : **True Vampire**]

* * *

"Kuroko-cchi, makanan sudah siap!"

Samar-samar dapat kudengar suara teriakan dan langkah kaki Kise-san yang berlari ke lantai dua.

Aku pun membereskan buku-bukuku ke laci meja belajar dan bangkit dari kursi.

Krieeeeet

"Kuroko-c—u… uaaaaa"

Kise-san yang kaget karena aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Ia pun berhenti mendadak.

"Makanannya sudah siap, Kise-san?"

"Ku- Kuroko-cchi! Kok tau kalau Aku mau ke kamarmu?"

Haaah~ jelas tahu karena kau berisik sekali…

"Aku mendengar Kise-san tadi."

"Ah! Kalau begitu ayo makan! Semuanya sudah berkumpul!"

'Semuanya' eh? Benar?

Kami yang tinggal di rumah ini memang tidak mempunyai hubungan keluarga yang khusus. Aku pun begitu. Aku bisa tinggal di sini karena salah satu dari mereka yang membawaku…

Tapi nggak mungkin 'lengkap' kan…

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

"*nyam* Seperti biasa, Kise-chin berisik sekali… *nyamnyam~~*"

Tap tap tap

"Kuroko-kun sudah kupanggil dan—hey! Murasakibara-kun! Jangan makan snack sebelum makan malam!" Kise merebut snack yang dipegang Murasakibara.

Brak!

"Ha-hartaku! Kembalikan hartaku!" Murasakibara mengebrak meja makan, semuanya jadi ricuh. Pemandangan sehari-hari…

Aku yang baru datang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan. Melihat kelakuan Murasakibara-kun dan Kise-san yang saling berebut dan menyembunyikan snack. Sementara Midorima-san hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala dengan raut muka kesal sambil menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

"Kise, Murasakibara… jangan berisik."

Deg

Semua orang di ruang makan terdiam. Ya, aku pun tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata, apapun itu, jika sudah ada dia… sang pemilik rumah yang paling kami hormati sekaligus segani.

Dia datang dengan membawa hawa yang tajam, selayaknya dialah yang berkuasa dan terkuat di sini.

"A—Akashi-san… maaf." dan Kise-san pun segera merebut snack Murasakibara-kun selagi si pemilik snack bengong. Dan ketika sadar ia langsung men-deathglare Kise-san.

Akashi-san berjalan mendekat. Dia kemudian memegang pundakku dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Semuanya sudah 'lengkap', kan? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja makan malamnya."

Senyumnya... aku tidak suka.

"A-aah... baiklah, ayo dimakan! Menu hari ini adalah yakiniku!... kesukaan Murasakibara-cchin." Kise-san melirik Murasakibara-kun dengan tatapan 'kau berhutang budi padaku'.

"Ya, ya... kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Tapi jangan seenaknya mengambil snackku!" kata Murasakibara-kun malas tapi dengan tatapan menusuk. Dia mulai mengambil banyak nasi, yakiniku, dan lauk lainnya.

Murasakibara-kun juga salah satu penghuni rumah ini. Dia sebenarnya salah satu senior di sekolah dan sekelas dengan Teppei-senpai. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menutup diri dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Di rumah pun begitu, dia hanya senang berada dikamarnya tanpa seorang pun boleh masuk ke dalam.

Dan lagi, pria yang bernama Akashi. Akashi-san adalah pemilik rumah ini sekaligus 'yang paling disegani' bagi kami. Dia bekerja di bagian pemerintahan dan selalu pulang pada jam makan malam. Jika tidak bekerja ke kantor, dia biasanya mengurung diri di kamarnya. Memang kita semua mematuhinya karena dialah yang menghidupi para penghuni rumah dan mengijinkan kita tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi kenyataannya, bukan hanya itu saja alasannya…

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

"Gochizousama."

"Aaah... kenyang, kenyang! Nee, Kuroko-cchi, bagaimana makanannya? Enak?"

"Aku paling suka pai apelnya..."

"Ah, Kise-chin, painya kurang banyak!"

"Dasar gluton! Kau sudah makan tiga loyang sendiri tau!"

Twitch

Twitch

Tuh kan berantem lagi... Murasakibara-kun memang selalu minta makan lebih, aku heran, sepertinya hasil kerja part time nya habis hanya untuk membeli berbagai persediaan snack di kamarnya, ckck…

"Aku ke kamar dulu." Pamitku.

"Tunggu Kuroko."

Deg

"Bisa kau ke ruanganku dulu? Aku ingin bicara sebentar."

Lagi-lagi... semuanya hening dan hanya bisa memandang ke arahku dan Akashi-san.

"Ya, Akashi-san."

Akashi-san tersenyum -yang bagiku mengerikan- lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu ke ruangannya dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kise-chin~ aku mau semua sisa makan malam tadi~! Mana jatah lebihku?" Murasakibara-kun mulai merajuk dan menarik-narik ujung baju Kise-san.

"Iya! Iya! Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari bajuku dulu!" teriak Kise-san, walaupun kesal ada raut cemas dimukanya waktu melihatku.

'Kuroko-cchi...'

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

"Nah Kuroko," Akashi berjalan memutari Kuroko perlahan, "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Baik kah?"

"Aaah~ pasti baik." lanjut Akashi tanpa peduli apa jawaban Kuroko. Dia terus berkata dengan muka serius namun terkesan main-main.

"Dan... ah! Bagaimana dengan bocah itu?" Akashi berhenti di belakang Kuroko, "Si bocah Hunter." lanjutnya sambil memegang pundak Kuroko.

"Semuanya baik, Akashi-san." kata Kuroko mencoba tegar disaat ketegangan merasuki dirinya. Tangan dingin Akashi seolah-olah adalah pedang yang siap untuk memenggal kepalanya.

"Bagus." suara Akashi berubah menjadi serius, digigitnya tangan kanannya hingga keluar banyak darah dan menempelkannya ke mata Kuroko, "Jika kau memang ingin bertemu dengan-'nya', kau memang harus selalu dekat dengan bocah itu, Kuroko."

DEG

'Ti-tidak... jangan!'

Pikiran Kuroko melayang. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Dirinya berusaha untuk terlepas dari tangan berdarah itu. Tangan yang dapat membangkitkan 'insting liar' yang berusaha dia pendam.

'Ta-tahan... Kuroko!'

Ya, darah. Darah seorang vampire pureblood. Darah yang dapat membuatnya kembali gila.

'Si-sial…'

Dan seketika itu juga pandangan Kuroko kosong. Ia memegang tangan Akashi, tidak, lebih tepatnya mencengkram tangan itu kemudian di hisap darah yang mengalir deras dan menggigitnya untuk mendapat lebih banyak darah lagi.

Liar

"Kuroko..." Akashi mengelus rambut Kuroko dengan tangan kirinya, "Anak baik... patuhi tuanmu..."

Liar

"Sudah cukup."

Kuroko sudah terlalu liar untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang semula. Ya, tidak mungkin sekarang dia peduli dengan berbagai suara lain selain cairan merah di depan matanya. Walaupun itu adalah suara perintah dari Akashi…

Dan, oh, Akashi sangat membenci orang yang mengabaikannya.

"CUKUP KUROKO!" tangan kiri Akashi langsung menjambak rambut Kuroko dan melempar anak itu ke arah lain seperti melempar anak kucing.

"Ugh!"

SRAK

Tapi Kise dengan sigap muncul dan menangkap Kuroko.

"Kuroko-cchi!"

Kuroko yang masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya pun berusaha lepas dari Kise untuk mengarah pada sang pureblood. Bagaimana pun juga, rasa sakit akibat dijambak ataupun dilempar seseorang tidak lagi dia rasakan.

'Cih, bahaya!' Kise pun dengan cepat menempelkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke dahi Kuroko sambil membacakan mantra untuk membuat Kuroko tertidur, 'Beres.'

"Oh, jangan mengganggu kesenanganku, Kise." Akashi berjalan mendekati Kise dengan langkah berat. Marah.

"Ta-tapi… jangan Kuroko-cchi! Dia, dia hanya anak yang dibawa'nya'! Jangan kau manfaatkan Hybrid ini! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa!" kata Kise. Dia mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menjelaskan segalanya kepada Akashi.

DUAGH

Akashi memukul pipi Kise hingga darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Membuat Kuroko terlepas dari pelukan Kise. Jelas Akashi melakukan ini semua karena dia marah. Apalagi dengan tindakan Kise yang menurutnya kurang ajar itu.

"Jaga bicaramu, Kise. Karena kaulah orang yang tidak tahu apapun tentang segala hal yang terjadi disini." kata Akashi dingin. "Kau hanyalah orang buangan. Vampire Half-blood terbodoh yang pernah ada!"

Akashi mengangkat tangannya seperti sedang mencekik leher seseorang dan mengarahkannya setinggi mungkin kea rah Kise. Sementara Kise yang berada tak jauh darinya merasa lehernya tercekik dan tubuhnya mulai terangkat hingga kakinya tidak bisa menapak lantai ruangan.

"Ugh! Le-lepas!"

"Aku tahu kau memang mempunyai silsilah hunter di dalam darahmu. Tapi jangan bersikap bodoh, Kise." Akashi mengencangkan cekikannya. "Kau tahu siapa ketuamu disini, kan?"

Sekarang Kise benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Benar-benar terasa seperti ada sesuatu yang kuat mencekiknya. Bahkan tangannya pun tidak bisa melepasnya sekuat apa dia berusaha.

'Ka-kalau begini terus aku bisa..'

"Ma-maafkan aku, Akashi-san…" lirih Kise. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh telah berani menggangu sang pemimpin. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Kuroko tersakiti terus menerus seperti ini!

"Bagus kalau kau sadar." Akashi menurunkan tangannya.

Otomatis Kise langsung jatuh ke lantai. Ia langsung memegang lehernya dengan kedua tangannya.

'Walaupun aku 'tidak bisa' mati, tapi setidaknya dicekik seperti ini sangat mengerikan.' pikirnya.

"Midorima, keluar. Bawa Kuroko kembali ke kamarnya." kata Akashi, dan keluarlah Midorima dari sebelah rak buku, "Kise, kau juga keluar. Aku ingin sendiri."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Midorima langsung menggendong Kuroko. Kise pun berdiri dan mengikuti Midorima berjalan keluar ruangan.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Di kamar Kuroko. Midorima membaringkan anak berambut biru muda itu ke atas kasur. Kise pun menyelimuti Kuroko dengan selimut, duku di sisi kasurnya dan membelai rambunya.

"Midorima-cchi, aku-"

"Tidak, ini salahku, Kise. Aku hanya diam saja melihatmu dalam bahaya. Maaf tidak dapat membantumu tadi." kata Midorima. Walaupun sepintas, tapi tetap terlihat rasa kecewa dan khawatir ketika melihat 'pasangan'nya dalam bahaya.

"Tidak. Memang aku yang bodoh karena telah bertingkah yang seenaknya. Maaf." Kise tersenyum pahit.

"Sebaiknya, untuk kedepannya. Jangan bertingkah aneh, Kise. Biarkan saja ketua yang mengatur segalanya." Midorima memperingatkan Kise, hal itu membuat Kise semakin khawatir.

"Jadi, sebenarnya memang ada hal yang belum kuketahui di sini?" Kise menatap Midorima, mencoba mencari jawaban dari kekasihnya itu.

Midorima terdiam sesaat. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Kise. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, jadi tenang saja."

'Ya, asal kamu bisa bahagia, itu tidak jadi masalah.' tekad Midorima dalam hati.

'Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kuroko terus seperti ini, Midorima-cchi. Jika semuanya sudah keterlaluan, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terjadi.' pikir Kise.

Ya, apapun yang terjadi, Kise tidak akan membiarkan anak kecil ini menderita.

* * *

[_to be continue..._]

* * *

Yak, chapter kedua akhirnya kelar juga! *tangis bahagia* Sebenarnya saya punya banyak ide untuk fic ini, lebih banyak dari KSSM malah. Tapi entah kenapa tangan serasa malas bergerak *ugh* dan chapter kali ini bahasanya agak berat. Banyak bahasa yang pastinya beda dengan bahasa Kagami yang 'gaul'. Jadi akhirnya malah nyelesain yang KSSM duluan, hehehe…

Sekarang sudah ketahuan kan kalau ternyata Kuroko adalah Hybrid dan Kise Half-blood. Jadi, ada yang salah menebak tentang '5 Pure-blood yang mengadakan perjanjian damai' yang ada di chapter awal? XD Hahaha… yang salah sabar yah, nanti pasti terungkap kok!

Terus, terima kasih karena banyak juga yang baca fic abal ini… *bungkuk badan* jujur saja, pengalaman nulis cerita 'berat' itu agak sulit. Dari jaman dahulu sampai sekarang rasanya belum mengalami perkembangan yang memuaskan. Jadi tolong masukan dan bimbingannya!

Terima kasih buat **Vipris**, **kaizumielric2210**, **Uchy-san**, dan reader lainnya!


	3. Feelings

Di ruang pertemuan keluarga hunter Kagami…

"Jadi, Alex, kenapa kita harus kumpul di sini?" tanya gue bete. Ah, masih banyak PR nih.

"Alex, Alex… panggil gue ketua, Kagami!" bentak Alex.

Memang semenjak ayah, selaku ketua terdahulu sakit, Alex, yang adalah adik ayah dan tante gue tentunya, selalu menggantiikan dia sampai akhirnya ayah meninggal dunia.

"Iya, iya, KETUA." gue menekankan kata 'ketua'. "Kenapa kita harus berkumpul? Apalagi cuma gue, Teppei, dan Riko. Yang lain nggak?"

"Bagaimana kita dengarkan dulu ketua berbicara, Kagami-kun? Kau berisik sekali!" bentak Riko, saudara gue yang satu ini memang cerewet. Dan kemudian disusul tawa renyah Teppei.

"Sudah, hentikan. Begini, aku dengar akhir-akhir ini penyerangan Black semakin meluas dan semakin aktif. Bahkan untuk daerah-daerah tertentu yang biasanya aman pun menjadi rawan diserang mereka." jelas Alex.

"Nah, alasanku untuk memanggil kalian bertiga disini adalah untuk memberikan misi penting." lanjut Alex.

"Penting? Apa itu? Mata-mata? Kereeen!" kata gue seneng. Udah berasa jadi bintang film Mission Impossible gue!

"Bukan, Kagami. Kalian bertugas untuk melindungi sekolah kalian, Seirin high. Untuk daerah lain sudah kupercayakan kepada tim lain, jadi tenang saja."

'Yah, pupus deh harapan gue ngegantiin Tom Cruise…'

"Bukannya Seirin sudah banyak hunter yang menjadi satpam ataupun guru. Bahkan dari pihak vampire pun sudah mengirimkan bantuan berupa guru dan staf lainnya." jelas Riko.

Riko adalah kepala sekolah Seirin, yang tentu aja gue males manggil dia dengan embel-embel 'sensei'. Gue akuin, memang walaupun dia cerewet, tapi dia tegas dan cukup keren.

"Itu benar. Tapi, tadi Kagami melaporkan bahwa dia diserang beberapa vampire Black yang bahkan membawa senjata."

"Ya, ya, benar! Kuroko hampir saja celaka! Huuh, untung ada gue." gue mengiyakan. Ah, kalo inget kejadian itu… gue jadi harus ekstra hati-hati, nih.

"Ah, tadi aku juga ketemu satu vampire. Tapi untungnya sudah kubasmi sebelum Hyuga-sensei sadar." Teppei ikut bicara.

Teppei sih enak. Dia emang jago, walaupun gue nggak mau ngakuin dia lebih jago dari gue. Tapi dengan senjata berupa jarum panjang yang lumayan tebal, dia bisa membidik jantung Vampire dengan tajam dan akurat.

"Bagus, itu dia yang kuingini. Aku juga sudah melaporkan kepada ketua Vampire Pure-blood itu agar terus meningkatkan penjagaan. Pokoknya selama Vampire Black masih terus genjar mengadakan pemberontakan, kalian harus siap menjaga murid, guru dan staf di Seirin." perintah Alex.

"Siap ketua!"

"Siap Alex!"

"SUDAH DIBILANG, PANGGIL GUE KETUA BOCAH!"

"A-ampuuuun!"

* * *

**.: LE ROUGE EST AMOUR :.**

[Red is Love]

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Le Rounge est Amour © SCL Project

Warning : AU, vampire fic, OOC, OC, typo, dll…

Pairing : KagamixKuroko slight AominexKuroko, dll…

* * *

[Blood three : **Feelings**]

* * *

SRAK

"Ummm…" Kuroko menggeliat saat merasakan sinar menerpa dirinya.

"Bangun, Kuroko-cchi! Sudah pagi!" kata Kise-san sambil membuka tirai dan jendela kamarku.

Ugh, rasanya malas sekali untuk bangun pagi ini. Ah, iya, sepertinya tadi aku ada di ruangan Akashi-san dan…

Ah, sepertinya aku jangan mengingat semua hal bodoh itu lagi. Entah mengapa, semenjak ketidak hadiran 'dia' dan seringnya melihat darah membuat diriku menjadi lebih 'liar'.

"Aih, lihat! Anak itu sudah menunggu di depan rumah untuk menjemputmu! Haah~ perlu kuusir lagi apa?" bantak Kise-san kesal.

Ya, yang dia maksud pasti Kagami-kun. Maklum Kise-san tidak begitu suka Kagami-kun yang katanya 'anak pembawa masalah'.

"Sudahlah, Kise-san…" dan aku hanya berjalan ke kamar mandi.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

"Ah, Kagami-kun." kata Kuroko saat keluar dari rumah.

"Yo, Kuroko!" sapa gue sambil melambaikan tangan. Ah~ Kuroko di pagi hari memang pemandangan yang indah…

'Eh, Kagami! Sadar! Lo bukan orang menyimpang!' kata Kagami pada dirinya sendiri. Yah, kamunya saja yang belum sadar, Kagami…

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, kalau jangan menjemputku seperti ini? Kalau Kise-san tahu, kau pasti dihajarnya lagi." Kuroko mengingatkan gue dengan muka polosnya. Aduh, Kuroko… mau ada tsunami juga gue nggak akan takut, kok!

"Hahaha… gue sih nggak takut. Masa seorang Kagami bisa takut dengan vampire model banci macem dia? Hahaha!" tawa gue, belagu. Ya, gue memang tau kalo Kuroko tinggal 'berdua' bersama Kise, yang memang vampire model terkenal, sebagai walinya. Walaupun gue sendiri nggak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"HEH! Siapa yang kau bilang BANCI, HEH?!" teriak Kise. Buset, ternyata dia sudah sampai di depan pintu.

'Mampus gue! Mampus gue! Mikir alesan Kagami! Ayo!'

"Eh? Siapa? Siapa yang bilang? Duh, tadi kayaknya ada angin… eh, kucing lewat nari balet deh… aha, ha, ha, ha…" kata gue ngeles nggak jelas. Gue udah takut campur keringet dingin. Eh Kuroko dan Kise cuma bisa sweatdrop…

"Huuh, ini bekalmu ketinggalan, Kuroko. Jangan pulang telat ya! Sudah mau musim dingin, loh!" nasihat Kise dan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

'Eh? Cuma gitu? Tumben gue nggak ditendang…'

Yah, walaupun gue merasa aneh, tapi lumayan juga nggak dapet bekal benjol di pagi hari.

"Ayo berangkat, Kagami-kun."

"Yosh!"

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

"Yo, Kagami, Kuroko!"

Kagami dan Kuroko spontan menengok ke belakang. Berdirilah Teppei sambil memeluk Hyuuga-sensei.

'Kelihatannya dia juga menjemput Hyuuga.' pikir Kagami.

"Pagi Kiyoshi-senpai, Hyuuga-sensei." sapa Kuroko

"Yo, Teppei, Hyuuga. Lo juga jemput Hyuuga ya?"

"Kiyoshi-kun, berat! Ah, pagi, Kuroko-kun… dan kau! Panggil saya dengan 'sensei'!" teriak Hyuuga-sensei.

"Hahaha… iya, dong. Aku kan sayang Hyuuga-sensei, jadi aku harus jemput dia~" kata Teppei manja.

KRIIIIIINGGG~~

"Wah, gawat! Gue duluan yah, Teppei! Eh? Mana Kuroko?" Kagami baru sadar kalau Kuroko sudah tidak ada di sampingnya dan berlari ke arah kelas. "Eh? Tunggu gue Kuroko!"

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang, Kiyoshi-kun? Aku harus ke ruang guru sekarang." kata Hyuuga-sensei sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Teppei.

"Haah~ baiklah~" kata Teppei. "Tapi, sensei tetap berhati-hati…" kata Teppei, raut mukanya berubah menjadi serius.

"I-iya, aku tau…"

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Siang hari, Seirin High sayap timur.

"Untung siang ini nggak terlalu panas… ribet juga kalau harus membuang ini panas-panasan. Mana berat lagi!" umpat Hyuga. Dia terlihat membawa box kardus besar yang dibawanya dengan dua tangan.

Kita intip isi box kardus basar itu… majalah bokep, DVD bokep, komik yaoi, komik hentai, doujin R-18, dan lainnya… wuih, sensei, itu sih jangan dibuang! Dijual masih laku tuh!

Tapi memang hasil sitaan kali ini banyak banget. Bahkan ia menyita DVD yaoi dan fotonya yang hanya memakai handuk di tas Teppei!

'_Sensei~! Kau boleh ambil semuanya, bahkan jiwaku! Tapi jangan foto itu! Aku mendapat foto itu dengan susah payah~!' teriak Teppei sambil nangis bombay._

Hyuuga mengingat perkataan Teppei tadi. Diletakannya box kardus itu di dekat tempat sampah besar. Diambilnya foto dirinya yang ia sita dari sakunya.

"Dasar bocah." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Bingung sendiri harus berbuat apa. Jujur saja, semenjak Teppei mendekatinya dan menembaknya, ia jadi melalu memikirkan anak itu. Tadinya mungkin karena anak itu memang anak pintar yang dapat ia banggakan sebagai guru, tapi lama-lama…

'Mungkin, sebenarnya… aku memang…'

BRUK

Eh? Apa itu?

"Si-siapa disana?" teriak Hyuuga. Terkejut karena mendengar ada sesuatu yang jatuh di sekitarnya.

Karena penasaran dia pun melangkah ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Ya ampun…"

Dilihatnya seorang vampire yang memang menjaga sekolah bagian timur ini terbujur kaku dengan banyak luka tembakan dan berlumuran darah. Juga… luka bekas gigitan vampire?

'Aneh… ah! Jangan-jangan…'

"_Jadi sensei dan semua staf di sekolah ini dihimbau untuk harus lebih berhati-hati dalam menjaga diri kalian dan murid-murid masing-masing karena pergerakan Vampire Black semakin gencar. Kami mohon kerjasamanya." ucap Riko._

…

"_Tapi, sensei tetap berhati-hati…" kata Teppei, raut mukanya serius._

Ah, Hyuuga pun teringat dengan ucapan Teppei dan perkataan kepala sekolah tadi. 'Sial, bahkan vampire yang cukup kuat pun kalah?'

BRAK

Karena suara yang cukup besar, Hyuuga menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata sudah berdiri satu vampire Black. Penampilanya tidak terawat, tidak membawa senjata pula. Sepertinya vampire kelas rendah.

'Vampire Black kelas rendah? Aneh.' pikir Hyuuga. 'Bukannya vampire penjaga tadi diserang menggunakan pistol?'

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" teriak vampire Black itu. Dia berlari ke arah Hyuuga dan siap 'menyantap'nya.

"Cih," umpat Hyuuga. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan langsung berlari ke arah gedung sekolah.

Vampire yang hampir menyerangnya itu ternyata mengarah ke vampire yang sudah mati dan menghisap darahnya. Melihat hal itu, Hyuuga mengambil kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Namun kenyataan berpihak lain, vampire Black itu melihat ke arahnya yang sudah ternodai darah vampire.

"Aku… AKU INGIN DARAAAAAH!"

BRAK

"ARGH! Cih, sial!" umpat Hyuuga, ia tersandung batu dan lukanya mengeluarkan darah.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!"

'Aku harus bagaimana…?' Hyuuga terus memejamkan mata, mencoba berfikir. 'Ayo, berpikir! Ayo!'

"_Sensei, kalau ada vampire Black, tusukan saja ini." kata Teppei sambil memberikan jarum miliknya._

"_Apa ini efektif?"_

"_Tentu saja! Aku selalu memakainya saat urusan mendesak! Jadi sensei pakai saja!"_

"_Oh, terima kasih…"_

"_Waaah, sensei bilang terima kasih~ aduh, makin sayang deh sama sensei~!" Teppei langsung memeluk Hyuuga._

"_Ka-kau ini! Lepas!"_

'Ah!'

Hyuuga yang teringat percakapan tadi pagi pun membuka matanya kembali dan mengeluarkan jarum itu dari saku celananya. Ia berdiri sambil memegang erat jarum pemberian Teppei di tangan kanannya. Sementara si vampire berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya.

'Ki-Kiyoshi… Kiyoshi-kun…!'

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

'_Kiyoshi-kun…!'_

'!' Kiyoshi tersentak dari lamunannya. 'Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku. Tapi… siapa?'

"Hei, Kiyoshi, kok Hyuuga-sensei lama sekali yah? Jangan-jangan dia malah nonton DVD bokep gue lagi, hahaha~" ucap seorang anak kepada Teppei.

'Ah, iya! Hyuuga-sensei lama sekali. Dan lagi… perasaan aneh apa tadi itu?'

BRAK

"Wets, Koganei! Jangan buka pintu keras-keras gitu dong! Bikin kaget orang aja!"

"Duh, sorry, sorry… *hosh* tapi... *hosh* i-itu… *hosh* ta-tadi gue ngikutin Hyuuga-sensei buang barang kita *hosh* biar gue bisa ngambil lagi DVD gue… *hosh* t-tapi tadi gue liat…" Koganei ngomong sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Kenapa?! Ada apa dengan Hyuuga-sensei?" tanya Teppei panik. Iyalah panik, guru kesayangannya gitu!

"Di-dia diserang vampire! Ba-bahkan… vampire penjaga sekolah pun dimakan sama vampire itu!" teriak Koganei, kontan seisi kelas panik.

"Terus, Hyuuga-sensei dimana?!"

"A-aku tadi ngeliat di sayap timur! De-dekat tempat pembuangan sampah! Ya! Disana!" kata Koganei, ikutan panik bercampur takut.

Teppei yang mendapat informasi tersebut pun langsung berlari ke sana.

Sementara itu, di pojok kelas, Murasakibara hanya memandang seisi kelas yang panik dengan muka bosannya. Diambil HP-nya dan mulai menelepon seseorang.

"Ada vampire Black muncul. Seorang vampire penjaga sayap timur mati." kata Murasakibara kepada orang di telepon, "Ya, korban lainnya adalah Hyuuga Junpei, dan sekarang Teppei Kiyoshi yang menanganinya."

"Oh? Ah, anak hunter dan guru kesayangannya itu, ya? Baguslah kalau begitu…" kata orang di seberang telepon.

"…"

"Jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana, Akashi-san?"

"Fufu… sekarang kau bisa lakukan apa pun yang kau mau." jawab Akashi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih Akashi-san."

Pip

'Baiklah, mungkin aku bisa membawa 'dia' kemari lebih cepat.' pikir Murasakibara sambil melanjutkan acara makan snacknya.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Aku terus berlari menuju sayap timur sekolah. Ah, apa ini benar-benar nyata? Mimpi kah? Ya, ini pasti mimpi buruk! Andai saja aku bisa mengubah semua ini menjadi mimpi, akan kulakukan sekarang juga dan bangun dalam sekejap. Tapi apa? Semuanya adalah nyata!

"Cih," umpatku sambil terus berlari, mengepalkan tangan lebih keras, mengayunkan kedua kaki dan tanganku sekuat tenaga. Mengejek ketidakberadaanku disamping orang yang berarti bagiku. Kebodohanku meninggalkan dia sendiri. 'Sebentar lagi! Tolong bertahan sebentar lagi! Kumohon!'

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

_-tsu_

_-Tetsu…_

'_Tetsu.'_

"Hah?" Kuroko yang tertidur pun langsung terbangun dengan ekspresi kaget.

'Tadi itu… mimpi, kah? Tapi…'

"Oy, oy, Kuroko. Tertidur, huh? Enak tuh tidurnya~" Kagami menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan tatapan mengejek.

'Enak banget anak ini bisa tidur pulas sementara gue yang cuma ketawan ngantuk aja dilempar penggaris,' cibir Kagami dalam hati. 'Ah, tapi Kuroko yang baru bangun dengan ekspresi kaget lucu juga, ya. Pemandangan langka tuh!'

Wah Kagami, tanpa sadar kamu sudah jatuh hati tuh!

"Kagami-kun? Kelasnya sudah selesai?"

"Belom. Makanya jangan tidur mulu!" senggol Kagami disambut tatapan sweatdrop Kuroko. Yah, Kuroko sih pasti yakin kalau Kagami dimarahin sama guru yang mengajar dan sekarang dia masih jealous ke Kuroko.

'_Tetsu…'_

"Yang tidur terus itu kamu, Kagami! Sekarang diam dan jangan berisik!" tegur Shun-sensei.

"Hah?! Bukan saya, sensei! Tapi Kuroko!"

"Diam, dan kau baca halaman 5, Kagami!"

"Ugh…" dengan malas, Kagami membuka buku Sejarahnya dan bersiap-siap membaca dengan keras.

"A-"

Ting Tong Ting Tong~~

"Perhatian bagi semua siswa-siswi dan guru yang mengajar maupun tidak, kami mohon untuk tidak meninggalkan ruangan kelas, terutama gedung sekolah. Kami ulang sekali lagi, semua diharapkan untuk tidak keluar dari gedung sekolah. Dan untuk semua hunter diharapkan untuk ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang juga. Sekian dan terima kasih."

'Sial ini pengunguman ngganggu gue aja…' umpat Kagami dalam hati. 'Tapi… ada apa lagi? Bahkan Riko sendiri yang ngasih pengunguman. Ah! Jangan-jangan…'

'_Tetsu…'_

"Nah, sesuai dengan pengunguman, kita harus di kelas dan makan bekal di dalam kelas, ya. Jangan ada yang keluar kelas sampai ada pengunguman tambahan. Mengerti?"

"Aaaah~ sensei~ bosen dong!"

"Iya, sensei! Saya kan nggak bawa bekal!"

"Saya pusing, sensei! Mau liat Momoi-sensei aja!"

"Sensei, saya pengen pipis!"

Dan kelas pun semakin ricuh…

'_Tetsu…'_

'_Kemari, Tetsu. Aku disini…'_

"Nah Kuroko, gue harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu. Lu jangan kemana-ma- Kuroko?" Kagami celingukan nyari Kuroko.

'Wah kemana nih tuyul satu? Cepet banget ngilangnya!' Kagami garuk-garuk kepala. 'Ah, itu dia! Kenapa dia malah keluar kelas? Nggak denger pengunguman yah? Duh, apa mau ke WC? Bilang kek! Tau gitu kan bisa gue temenin…'

Wets, Kagami… nggak boleh macem-macem di WC loh!

"Woy Kuroko! Mau ke mana? WC di sebelah kiri!" Kagami teriak, tapi Kuroko malah nggak jawab.

'Tega banget sih ini anak.' batin Kagami, 'Yah, dia malah ke atap. Emang enak yah pipis di atap? Yowes… gue ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu.'

Dan Kagami pun pergi meninggalkan Tetsu yang salah arah.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

"SENSEI!"

Teppei langsung berteriak ketika sampai di sayap timur. Pemandangan yang pertama dia lihat hanya vampire yang menindih tubuh Hyuga. Dan semuanya berlumuran darah.

"SENSEI!"

Teppei berlari menuju Hyuga. Ditendangnya vampire, yang ternyata untungnya sudah tidak bernyawa, dan memeluk Hyuga erat.

"Bodoh, kan sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati! Sensei seharusnya mendengarkanku!" teriak Teppei. Walaupun sebenarnya ia berteriak hanya untuk menghina dirinya.

"Aaah… kau berisik, anak nakal… hah, haah… diamlah…" Hyuga berkata pelan sambil membuka perlahan matanya, berusaha melihat murid kesayangannya. "Haa… aku sudah mendengarkanmu, bodoh… lihat, ugh… aku selamat… kan?"

Hyuga mengangkat tangan kanannya pelan, memperlihatkan jarum penuh darah yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Teppei menggenggam tangan itu dengan tangan kirinya. "Sssttt… sudah, jangan berbicara lagi. Sekarang kau harus diam. Kita ke ruang UKS sekarang!"

Teppei menyangga tubuh Hyuga dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati.

"Dasar… bodoh…"

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Aku terus melangkah. Tidak kupedulikan teriakan Kagami-kun. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanya satu. Suara itu. Ya, suara yang sangat kukenal. Suara yang sudah lama kurindukan.

"_Tetsu…"_

Dan ini bukan mimpi…

Krieeeet

Aku melangkah ke arah terang itu. Ah, atap sekolah kenapa bisa begitu terang? Atau memang karena ada 'dia'?

Kulihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam memunggungiku. Tentu, tentu saja aku sangat mengenalinya. Rambut biru tua itu… dan, kulit yang sangat kontras dengan kulit vampire lainnya... ya, segalanya yang hitam.

"Lama tak jumpa, Tetsu." vampire itu membalikan badannya, menatapku dengan seringai dan pandangannya yang tajam.

Menatap Tetsu-'nya' lekat.

Aku hanya bisa diam,

.

.

.

Sebuah mimpi, kah?

.

.

.

Atau kenyataan?

* * *

[to be continue...]

* * *

Akhirnya chapter ini dipublish juga~~ *tangis bahagia* Maaf sekali minna-san, author satu ini memang sangat teramat super duper lemot dalam mengupdate fanfic *bungkuk badan* aish… sudah berapa bulan fic ini menganggur? *dilempar batu*

Makasih banyak yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-favorite, dan mem-follow fanfic ini *bungkuk badan* fanfic ini akan terus berjalan selama ada dukungan dan ide yang mengalir dari sang author *bungkuk badan* *yang terakhir ditimpuk sendal*

Sekarang saya munculkan pair KiyoshixHyuuga xD ada reader yang suka? ayo tunjuk tangan~! Author juga penggemar mereka loh~ dan mereka akan jadi pair tetap di fic ini~ *yeayy* Dan pada akhirnya author mulai memunculkan satu chara yang sudah tidak asing lagi, fufufu~~~ ayo tebak ditebak~~

Sedikit tambahan... Kagami hanya tahu bahwa Kuroko tinggal dan diasuh oleh Kise, jadi dia nggak tahu member lainnya yang tinggal di rumah itu. Dan Kise memang sudah dikenal sebagai seorang vampire yang menjadi vampire oleh semua orang, jadi jelas Kagami tahu bahwa Kuroko tinggal bersama seorang vampire walaupun dia yakin bahwa Kuroko 'bukan' vampire ^^

Genrenya author ubah, memang tetep ada unsur humor nya, tapi tema utamanya entah kenapa kalau dipikir lagi seharusnya romance/angst. Mungkin fanfic ini akan menjadi fanfic yang ribet, namun author akan mengemasnya serapi mungkin. Jadi maaf kalau bakal panjang dan lama (updatenya) *ditendang* jadi, tetaplah setia menunggu bacaan dari author aneh ini…

Terima kasih buat **Black134**, **kaizumielric2210**, dan reader lainnya!


End file.
